


am i a bad person, or am i just in pain?

by zeren



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, or a confusing one, this is going to be a very interpretative story, whichever you would take away from this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeren/pseuds/zeren
Summary: this was written on september 11, 2017. i left it unfinished in my note together with my unfinished business. but now that i am able to let go i just want this out of my doc.title is from dayfly by dean.





	am i a bad person, or am i just in pain?

**Author's Note:**

> this was written on september 11, 2017. i left it unfinished in my note together with my unfinished business. but now that i am able to let go i just want this out of my doc.
> 
> title is from dayfly by dean.

When Dongho first saw him, he couldn’t look away.

Against his life principles, he stayed in his place and just stare. His fingers remained still as the other line shouted his name, demanding for his attention that was no longer there. He had never seen a mortal this ethereal. He was smiling at his friends, countenance happy with no single weight of the world. 

When he looked back at him, his subconscious played the part. He was very aware of his surrounding, but he was confident. Everyone around him knew about him, and he was sure as hell that this guy he had his eyes on would be no different.

With easy confidence, he walked up to the guy, a small smile playing on his lips as he extended out his hand.

“I’m Baekho. Or Dongho, whichever you prefer. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Seongwoo. Likewise, Dongho. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

–

Something within his chest ached, and suddenly everything made sense.

He didn’t mean to start anything. Not when all he wanted was an answer to the question he didn’t have. And now, he had messed up beyond repair to no way of salvaging.

He had his given his heart away far before he realized, and now he has to run.

–

“This is stupid, but I would never be able to talk about this to you when you were awake.”

“I fucking treasure you and that scares me.”

–

“I’m sorry.” he whispered the only thing he could say to the thin air, taking the other man’s feature that had been embedded in his brain. He let his hair stroke Seongwoo’s hair mindlessly, before leaning in to plant a small kiss on his forehead. “Good night.”

–

When Seongwoo woke up the next morning, his empty sheets next to him felt a little too cold for his liking.

He startled himself when a tear came out. He tried wiping it off, but it just kept going.

There was no reason why it should, he thought to himself, but the void in his heart said otherwise. The tears kept streaming, yet there was nothing that he was able to recall.


End file.
